


Wet shirts look good on everyone (Silvers RayleighxF!Reader One-Shot)

by Sara_Montgomery



Category: One Piece
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, mentioning of being in a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23986561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara_Montgomery/pseuds/Sara_Montgomery
Summary: When you spilled a drink over the dark king who would’ve thought that things would get even wetter.
Relationships: Silvers Rayleigh/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	Wet shirts look good on everyone (Silvers RayleighxF!Reader One-Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy here it comes… be prepared y'all this is my first smut fic ever!  
> A picture inspired me to write this sinfull thing, I will link it at the end of the story.
> 
> Enjoy!

“I am really really sorry”, you profoundly apologized while bowing deeply. “It just slipped out of my hand and…” You were awfully flustered and your face and neck were burning from shame. How could you spill a drink over a guest?! Shakky would fire you. But the victim just sat there with a soft and understanding smile. “It’s nothing, dear. It was just an accident.” He was trying to dry his now wet shirt with some napkins. “Yes it was! Of course it was an accident. I would never… I mean … I should .. ehm” you stuttered totally flustered and embarrassed. You let your gaze wander over his ruined shirt. Catching his futile attempt to dry his shirt. It was mesmerizing. The way his hand rubbed over the wet spots and the way some water droplets got stuck in his white beard had you throbbing. His booming laugh snapped you out of your inappropriate thoughts. You scolded yourself mercilessly for ogling after a guest. He must have said something funny because the whole table was laughing. But you were so deep in thought that you didn’t even notice that someone handed you a dishtowel. “Please good sir, let me…” The words and your hand were hanging in the air. His futile attempt had made it even worse and now the black fabric was clinging to his chest like a second skin. The way the shirt hugged his broad chest and chiseled abs made you gulp and lick you lips. You caught the mischievous glint in his eyes from behind his glasses as you stopped mid sentence and openly stared at him. The air was filled with a strange kind of tension. The table on which the white haired man sat with his friends didn’t dare to breathe. You couldn’t move a muscle, his silver eyes staring into your (y/e/c) ones. “Seems like the wet shirt thing is still working”, he huffed and with a swift motion grabbed your outstretched hand. This quotation was accompanied by his hand tenderly caressing your wrist. The building tension was electrifying the air and you could feel your neck prickle. “Guess I am not that old then.” He laughed out loud and let go off your hand. The intimate and almost sexual moment gone, the tension broken. As if time had stopped all the other guest and waitresses started to tend to their things and the bar was filled with cutlery clacking, glasses clinking and other noises once again.

It was almost morning when your shift ended and against all odds Shakky didn’t fire you. She saw it as he did. It was an accident and nothing more. She told you not to sweat about it and get home quick and safely. You smiled at her caring words and the fact that you still had a job. The sun was setting in the distance and the Archipelago was left in a hazy twilight. It was your favourite time, the flawless transition between night and day. You felt that everything was possible during that time. You just didn’t know how right you were. You took the long way home, still a bit stirred up from the incident earlier that evening. You hoped that the little morning walk would calm you down. As you were strolling through the big trees you couldn’t help but let your mind wander back to those intense and mesmerizing eyes. Just as you thought about his almost obscene stare a shiver ran down your spine and you immediately turned around. Your breath hitched slightly and the temperature rose from your neck to your cheeks. Someone was watching you. You could feel his presence. It was hard to ignore and you searched your surroundings carefully. As another shiver made you spin on your heels the white haired man stood suddenly in front of you. “I must admit your observation haki is quite advanced.” He stood there all casually with his now dry black shirt and brown shorts. “You did nothing to hide your presence, so it isn’t as special as you made it seem.” He smiled at that and slowly closed the distance between you. “Long shift, hm? Mind if I accompany you a bit?” He was quite tall and for his age he was very fit and agile. You eyed him up and only hm-ed as an answer. “Normally I don’t let myself be walked home by strangers.” You pointed out nonchalantly. “I would say spilling a drink over me, made us acquaintances at least, wouldn’t you agree, my dear?” His warm timbre felt like the rising sun, glitzing through the thick treetops. You returned his warm smile. “I agree. But you are still an acquaintance without a name…”

“I’m Rayleigh.” He introduced himself without hesitation. “I am surprised that Shakky or the others didn’t tell you my name after tonight.”

You shrugged and glimpsed at him out of the corner of your eyes. You couldn’t help it, something about him made you feel all tingly and on edge. The two of you were just walking slowly side by side and making small talk. So you didn’t understand why you felt so hot and bothered all of a sudden. You catched yourself stealing glimpses at him more and more often and you were sure that he noticed too. He didn’t show it but the way he ran his fingers through his hair or wet his lips almost absently made you sure that he knew exactly what effect he had on you. But rather sooner than later you stood in front of your home.

Hesitantly you turned around and faced Rayleigh. Ready to thank him for walking you home and wishing him a good night. “Thank you for asking me inside. I gladly accept.” He was bold inviting himself inside like that but you didn’t mind at all. On the contrary you found it very attractive. Finally a man who knew what he wanted and wasn’t afraid to go after it. Wordlessly you fumbled for your keys and with growing anticipation you opened the door to your humble home. You led him inside and made your way to the kitchen. “Do you want something to drink?” You asked over your shoulder and opened the fridge. “I just have a glass of water, thank you (Y/N).” Surprised as to how he knew your name, you grabbed a bottle of water and two glasses and returned to the dark king. He made himself a home and took a seat on your old but trusty couch. With slightly sweaty hands you tried to open the water bottle but the cap wouldn’t move. “May I?” Rayleigh held out a helping hand and you handed him the bottle but in the prozess the cap came off and the black shirt was drenched once more. Shocked you could only watch the water spilling all over him again. “Well, seems like a habit now…” He sighed lightly. Rayleigh put the bottle on the nearby table and looked down. Before you understood what you were doing, your hands and mouth moved on its own. “You should just take it off, so it can’t get wet a third time…” You stood in between his open legs and were about to bend down to help him remove his shirt. He stopped your eager hands just like he did earlier this night and held your wrists gently. His gaze lingered on your hands but slowly made his way up to your face. You felt your cheeks flush and averted your gaze quickly. “No need to be shy now, my dear.” His hands travelled up your arms leaving goosebumps in their wake. “Look at me, (Y/N)” The dark king demanded softly while his hands went further up your arms. You did what you were told and met his gaze with a new found confident. You could clearly see the desire flickering in those silver irises. It reminded you of an upcoming storm on an open sea. Dark clouds before silver sky. The effect intensified by the reflexes of his glasses. It seemed like lightning and those lightnings ignited a fire deep within you.

The tension was back and the air was charged with desire and lust. You were now straddling his lap, your hands were resting on either of his shoulders. You liked the feeling of his body against yours. The wetness of his shirt fueling only your own. Nothing had happened yet but you were burning inside and by the feeling between your legs you were sure that you weren’t the only one. Your mouth was dry and you licked your lips desperately. His hands were placed on your hips, holding you in place - as if you had the desire to move anyway. No, you had a different desire in mind, when you moved your hands to his neck and dragged your nails up into his hairline. Rayleigh leaned into the touch and squeezed your hips, telling you that he very much liked what you just did. Encouraged by his response you ran your fingers through his hair. God you wanted to do that since you saw him in the bar. A thought popped into your mind and a mischievous grin flickered across your features which Rayleigh didn’t notice. While you kneaded your fingers through his long white hair you experimentally tugged on it. This action gained an immediate response from the man. “A feisty one, are you.” He barely moaned as you tugged at his hair a second time. “And you’re a kinky one, then.” You shot back with a sassy smirk. You couldn’t help but grinding your hips a little. His husky voice going right to your core. Rayleigh moaned and moved his hand to your butt, squeezing tightly. You tugged at his hair a third time but this time you swallowed his moan with your lips. You had wondered all night what he would taste like. You brought your hands to the side of his jaw and ran a finger through his beard. The white haired man hummed into the kiss and you could feel a smile forming on his lips. His hands left your butt and danced across your back lifting your shirt in the prozess. You giggled into the kiss. “Who’s now feisty?” Rayleigh captured your lips again before answering you. “Equal rights for all.”

“Equal rights?” You shot him a mocking look and raised an eyebrow. “You still got your shirt on, mister!” But Rayleigh didn’t let himself be put off by this and pulled your shirt up further. “Be a good girl and lift your arms.” The dark king poured. Something in you snapped and you felt your brain melt at those words. Little did you know that Silvers Rayleigh had a matching kink to yours. But it could be just a phrase and you wouldn’t want to risk it so you bit your bottom lip and just lifted your arms up. “Such a good girl.” He kissed the newly exposed skin and you shivered from his actions and words. With one hand he opened your bra. Admiring your bare chest, he used both hands to cup and fondle them expertly. The feeling of his warm hands made you shiver and a low moan escaped your lips. While your arms resting around his neck you stole another passionate kiss from your visitor. After another heated exchange of lips and moans you made an effort to remove his glasses but waited for his approval. “For the next part, all I need to do is feel.”

By the time the sun was standing high in the sky you and Rayleigh had felt your way a couple of times. You were amazed that he had such stamina as it was your third round and he showed little signs of fatigue. “Shit, Rayleigh!” You moaned obscenely as the dark king hit your sweet spot again. He was lying on your couch with you on top of him. He loved having you ride him like the good girl you were. “Stop, Ray…leigh, please.” You begged desperately and had to steady yourself with both hands on his firm chest. One of his hands had sneaked between you and ran small lazy circles over your sensitive nub. “I can’t… if you don’t stop… then…” You panted heavily. “Then you what? Say it out!” He increased his ministrations on your bundle of nerves which led you to squirm away. But the white haired man wouldn’t let you get away. “Say it out loud!” He accentuated every word with a sharp snap of his hips, hitting your sweet spot again and again. You were so close his thrusts and words were only fueling your desire and the knot in your belly was about to burst. “I’m gonna cum!” You almost screamed out when the dark king wouldn’t stop at all. “Please” You whimpered and didn’t even know what you begged for anymore. Your brain was full of sexual bliss. You couldn’t think straight so the next words left your lips involuntarily. “Please daddy…” Rayleigh stilled for a split second as the words seeped through him. Ice cold panic shot through you and you were about to explain or apologize when your world was suddenly upside down. The dark king had tossed you on your back and were now hovering over you. You couldn’t see his face and feared the worst. You were almost certain that your little slip up had ruined the mood but the next thing you felt was his hard member twitching inside your needy pussy. Rayleigh bent down and nibbled at your ear. “Say it again, princess.” The wanton moan that escaped your throat ignited the simmering heat anew. You happily obliged and repeated your breathy plea.

“Daddy, Daddy, Daddy. I’m close… so close!”

With each word he rammed his cock deeper inside your dripping pussy filling the room with lewd, wet noises. “Cum for me, princess. Be a good girl and cum on my cock.” Rayleigh huffed between his hard thrusts. All the encouragement from you brought him closer to his own release. He would only last so long, so he reached between your bodies and started rubbing your clit. “Show me what a good girl you are and cum for me. Now!”

Weather it was his words or the hard pounding of his cock or the relentless attack on your sensitive bud, you weren’t sure, but you came - hard - with his name on your lips. Your orgasm was so intense that you saw stars for a few seconds. Your visitor was already at his limit and with you clenching that much around him he followed suit after. You were both panting heavily and coming down from your highs. Rayleigh was still inside you and you relished in that feeling. He was trying not to squish you with his wait. “That was intense” you breathlessly laughed. The white haired man raised his head and chuckled deeply. “That it was, princess.” He gave you a soft peck on your lips before slipping out of you. The two of you moved so that you could lay in his arms. You were just lazily caressing each other and relishing in the after glow when a low grumble disturbed the sated peace. You looked up at Rayleigh and let out a amused huff.

“How about we take a shower and then I’m making us breakfast?” You proposed and got half way up. “I don’t think I should leave my wife waiting anytime longer.” The dark king pondered while looking at you with a glint of mischief in his silver eyes.

“Your wife?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the link to my Tumblr and the picture: https://sasa-writes-fandom-things.tumblr.com/post/613605169404526592/wet-shirts-look-good-on-everyone
> 
> Thank you for reading my work. If you liked it feel free to leave kudos/a comment!
> 
> Much love <3


End file.
